Transmission of real-time video over wired or wireless channels is becoming increasingly popular. While a transmission system should ideally provide maximum visual quality for the video, it may be difficult to do so with channels that have limited transfer rates and transmitters/receivers/transceivers that have limited memory size. Image and video coding standards, such as ITU-T and ISO/IEC JTC 1, JPEG 2000 Image Coding System: Core Coding System, ITU-T Recommendation T.800 and ISO/IEC 15444-1 (JPEG 2000 Part 1), 2000, and related standards (see, e.g., www.ece.uvic.ca/˜mdadams/jasper/), may provide transfer rate control with a high accuracy level. However, such standards have limitations. For example, pictures may need to be split into small fragments, such as tiles. Each tile must then be compressed separately due to, for example, memory restrictions. The standards may assign an equal bit-size (i.e., number of bits) for each compressed tile. However, the visual quality (e.g., peak signal-to-noise ratio (PSNR)) of decoded tiles may differ significantly. Thus, some decoded tiles may have “good” visual quality while others have “bad” visual quality.